Thoughts of the Daybreakers
by an Cheo an Glen
Summary: Titles are definately not my thing. What the daybreaker girls might have been thinking at different times during the books.
1. Chapter 1 This Kitten has Claws

Okay so there should be about two chapters for each daybreaker girl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Night World, L.j Smith does

* * *

This Kitten has Claws

You killed my mother. You changed my best friend into a monster. I thought even parasites like you had more decency than to change a child. You said you would see me later. Then you burned my aunt alive. You left me with no one.

I become a hunter and I hunt your kind. I kill without mercy but I'm still not satisfied – they're not you.

Your heir is my soulmate. That must have come as a shock. You set up a blood feast and I see you again, your hawk eyes, your patronizing face. There's a fire, many die but we survive.

I go for sanctuary but mark my words, I'll be waiting for you and when I find you redfern, you will see that this kitten has claws.

* * *

**A/N **like it? Hate it? review!


	2. Chapter 2 Where do I belong?

Two chapters in one day, Yay!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Night World but I don't, the fantastic L.j Smith does.

* * *

Where do I Belong?

It's been three months since I ran away from Uncle Bracken, three months since I left the gang – left Morgead. It's been three months of misery. I know that leaving was for the best but it doesn't make it any easier. I can't remember the last time I had a good night's sleep.

The Goddard's are really good to me but I don't belong here. I have no one who knows me, who understands me, which was always Morgead. Yes he hated me but he was always there for me, listening to all my anxieties and I his. We had no secrets from each other, but he can never know this one – none of the gang can, my life depended on it. I decided to turn my life around to protect humans, not kill them.

It's taken me awhile but I have finally been trusted enough to join Circle Daybreak. Who could blame them for not trusting me; I did have a reputation for being a vicious, bloodthirsty vampire. They were hesitant at first not knowing what to make of me, but they finally let me join. That was all thanks to Hugh. He believed I wanted to change before anyone else did.

When joining Circle Daybreak I decided to become a vampire hunter. I don't know if it was a good idea or not, at the moment I feel like I'm killing part of myself and in a way I am. It doesn't matter what I say or do, I'll always be half vampire, a mutant. And that's the thing, where does a half human – half vampire freak belong? The Goddard's are completely human in every sense of the word so I don't belong with them. I'd be killed if I go back to Morgead, Uncle Bracken and the gang so I don't belong in the Night World. Do I belong anywhere?

* * *

Okay a tad bit longer than my last chapter, but still short. GAH! A well, I'll get there eventually. Review le do thoil!


	3. Chapter 3 Light at the end of the Tunnel

This was definately one of the hardest so very sorry if its absolulely terrible :p

**Disclaimer: I dont own Night World. L.J Smith does.**

* * *

The Light at the end of the Tunnel

I said goodbye to Winnie and Nissa. The mission was a success. We were to assassinate two vampires that were killing way too many humans in the area.

We were snowed under with all the missions we had, but I liked it that way. Work kept me sane, it was the only thing I was good at the, only thing I could perfect as according to my mother everything else fades.

Just thinking about my mom made my hand go to my pocket where my wallet was. Inside the wallet was the note mom left me when I was a baby, abandoned in a cardboard box. Circle Daybreak found me and I'm grateful but as much as they try to tell me otherwise, they're not my family; I have no family, my mom said so in her "lovely" note.

As I walked home my pocket felt like lead. At least I've been prepared, but it's lonely, Winnie and Nissa are great but I'm just their boss to them.

Maybe my mother will be wrong, maybe I'll find someone. I haven't got much hope for that though. I entered the house and found a letter with our next mission; I ripped the letter open and read. Little did I know that in this mission I was going to find the light at the end of the tunnel, that it was going to change my life big time:

_The second Wildpower has been found. Her name is Iliana Dominick. The Night Council knows this as well and we suspect that they will use a newly awakened dragon to capture her. She will be at the mall tomorrow afternoon, get there before the Council. Be warned Iliana is also the Witch Child._

**A/N **I know, it took me a whole week to write a really short chapter. But on an up note I've nearly finished the chapters on Mary Lynnette and Gillian so I should be able to post them soon


	4. Chapter 4 Jupiter

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Night World. L.J Smith does.

* * *

Jupiter

The stars are particularly bright tonight. As I look up at the sky, I think about the new school year ahead of me. The chances are it's going to be just like the year before; and the year before that. The only difference would be me graduating at the end of the year.

I think about briars creek, I try so hard to get mark to stop running it down; but who am I to tell him that, when I myself do it all the time. Maybe not out loud, but here on my favourite hill, I think about what I do day in – day out. I get up, have breakfast, go to school, come home from school, do my homework, have dinner, stargaze, have a shower, and go to bed. And during the holidays it's the same just minus the school. It would be great if something out of the ordinary could happen. Mrs B's nieces are coming to stay. Maybe that will change things, maybe not.

That is when I saw Jupiter in the sky. A wish on Jupiter was much stronger than making a wish on a shooting star. I wished for something to happen, anything to happen that might possibly bring some drama.

How was I to know that in a couple of weeks' time, Jupiter was going to give me a hell of a lot more drama than I had bargained for?

* * *

**A/N **so a late night/early morning update. normal people are asleep at quarter to 3 in the morning :p so next up is Gillian. Review le do thoil!


	5. Chapter 5 Bonnraíonn an Uaigneas

I wrote this during tseachtain na Gaeilge which means Irish Week so thats why the titles in Irish. I don't own the title it belongs to Eoghan O'Domhnail. The title means The Queen of Loneliness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Night World. L.J Smith does.

* * *

Bonnrían an Uaigneass

Off she went with her new boyfriend. She must have forgotten about being my lift home. That was nothing new. Every time she got a new boyfriend, she forgot about everything else – including me.

I started the long walk back to my house. The weather was worsening. The bitter wind lifting my blond curtains away from my face. Amy always said that I should pull my hair back, but how was I meant to be in visible?

It's just the natural way of the social ladder chain; girls like Tanya were at the top with boys like David Blackburn, at the bottom was me. So in my way of thinking is be invisible and never noticed instead of become noticed and have my life made hell by Tanya.

Now I wish I wore a thicker coat, I was freezing to the bone. This was too cold of weather even for the beginning of November. I reached home and the first thing I noticed was mom wasn't home. I didn't care much; she took less notice of me than a shadow on the ceiling. I made my way up to my bedroom, too childish for a girl of sixteen. It hadn't been changed since I was nine. I lay on my bed listening to the traffic going by. Now and again I would hear laughter of a group of kids, going by. Their friends going out with them, there for them.

Amy will probably call me in the morning, begging for forgiveness for forgetting me, and I'll forgive her. She will tell me she will never do it again, but she will - leaving me alone.

* * *

**A/N **Sooo what did you think? let me know. Review!


	6. Chapter 6 A Bitter Victory

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Night World. L.J Smith does.

* * *

A Bitter Victory

Nearly there, just dodge the defender. Yes, clear view of the goal... that annoying defender is coming up behind me; I better kick it away quick. Score! And would you listen to that, there goes the whistle. Suddenly I'm being suffocated by my team members.

"Nice one Maggie!"

"Another great goal by Steely Neely"

"This brings us into the final!" Naomi screeched gleefully. Naomi's comment pulled me up short. I had been so determined on just wining the match; I completely forgot it was a semi – final. It made the victory even sweeter.

I looked up to see Miles cheering in the stands, him being there made my heart elate even more. He hadn't been coming to the matches as often as he used to. Not since he met his new girlfriend Sylvia. But he was here and that's all that matters.

I ran up to him beaming.

"Party in Tony's house, you going to go or is it too lame for someone in college?"

He looked at me in mock – hurt_ I can't believe you just said that. I wouldn't miss it."

We started heading off the field, messing and joking about the other teams goalkeeper tripped over his own feet.

I should have known it was too good to last. We weren't off the field before I heard that girly voice.

"Miles? Miles!"

We turned to see Sylvia coming towards us.

"I'll be right back" Miles said before I he walked up to his girlfriend. I sighed, this was nothing new. He would cave. From the way they were talking, it looked at least like he put up a valiant effort, but he stilled caved.

He came back over to me and I forced a smile onto my face, but I'm pretty sure it looked more like a grimace.

"I'm sorry Maggie but I forgot I already had plans with Sylvia." He was lying, he had to be. He had been saying that sentence since he met her.

_But maybe I'm wrong, maybe he is telling the truth, _I thought as she turned around. Maybe I should try to get on with her better, be more friendly. Then she gave me a smug grin.

Be more friendly? Yeah right!

* * *

**A/N **from what I see a lot of you are reading the story and adding it to your favourites but not many of you are leaving reviews, so please please please review!


	7. Chapter 7 Ignorance is Bliss

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Night World L.J Smith does

* * *

Ignorance is Bliss

The party was great. It's just what everyone needs, a break from school. The only downer on the night was James going with Michayla. It's really annoying to see girl after girl dancing with my future husband. True, he doesn't know it yet but we are meant to be.

The music is blaring and I'm dancing with some guy from my Biology class when I felt a top on my shoulder. I turned around to see James standing there, looking as gorgeous as ever. It seemed that he had managed to peal Michayla off of him as she had been practically velcroed to his side.

"Good party, no?" I shouted over the noise.

"It's good, but no what would make it better? Ethno techno."

I laughed at our obsession of European music. We danced for a while before I noticed the time on James' watch.

"Shoot, I was meant to be home an hour ago!" James just shook his head at my obvious lack of trustworthiness.

"Come on, I'll take you home" we wove our way through the crowd of seriously lucky kids who didn't have an unfair curfew.

I got into James' car and turned on _our _kind of music. Not Michayla's, ours. It made me smile that even though James was the player he was with the long trail of girls to pick from he would push them all away to spend some time with his best friend.

Unfortunately the happy feeling was short lived as I felt a dull pain in the pit of my stomach. It had been getting worse over the past few weeks. It wasn't there all the time but when it was there it was so bad it made me dizzy.

"Hey, are you okay?" James asked his voice full of worry" I looked at him to tell him I was fine but he had that odd look that seemed to say he already knew the answer. So instead I just shrugged.

We came to a halt outside my house and with a quick goodbye to James, I readied myself for the explosion that was about to happen. And to make things worse the pain in my stomach was getting worse. Mom and Cliff were waiting in the kitchen.

"So you've finally decided to come home. Do you have any idea how worried I've been -"it was hard to concentrate on anything but the pain so I just kept nodding, trying to look ashamed waiting for her to say the words of freedom so I could run upstairs and curl up into a ball. "Do you care of course not –"Come on mom just tell me your disappointed in me and tell me to go to bed, I pleaded silently. But she didn't, she kept going in and on and the pain got worse and worse.

Finally she said it " Poppy I'm so disappointed in you and what's worse is that you don't seem to care now go to bed" I walked as casually as I could do but once I got to the foot of the stairs I sprinted to my room. But just as I plopped down on my bed, the pain eased. Not completely, just back to that dull throb that was just the right amount of discomfort to keep me up at night.

I was going to be optimistic. It's just a stomach bug going around. The summer holidays are coming and I plan to enjoy them. Carefree.

* * *

**A/N so what did you think? sshh listen what is that very pretty button down there * Click on me! Click on me! *  
so please review!  
- Ali**


	8. Chapter 8 Maybe

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Night World, L.J Smith does

* * *

Maybe

We opened the front door as quietly as we could and stepped inside, carefully avoiding the creaking floorboard. Blaise looked extremely happy with herself whereas I was inwardly shouting at myself for allowing Blaise to rope me into helping her with her 'boyfriend'. At least we didn't get caught.  
Or so I thought.

Grandma Harman appeared in front of us and we both stopped dead. She opened her mouth and exploded.

"Where have you been? Beds empty. No note. Car gone. You could have died! I was out of my mind with worry. But do you care? Never. As long as I've lived. Now go upstairs to bed both of you and I don't want to see you till tomorrow"

"Yes Grandma. Goodnight Grandma" we mumbled and ran upstairs. I was so angry at myself and knowing Grandma, she'll be thinking of sending us to the Convent. I turned a fearful eye on my cousin – best friend – sister, but what I saw made me want to throw something.

Blaise was laughing silently and was looking very pleased with herself. When she saw the look on my face, she quickly turned off the light. I was furious as I got into bed, so furious I couldn't sleep. I was sick of it. Blaise using magic on human boys and using them to do what she wanted. It's caused us so much trouble; we've been expelled and shunned all over the world because of her. I just wanted to stay in one place for longer than a couple of months. I wanted Blaise to see what she was doing was wrong and to give me a chance to go through the rest of my school life in one place – preferably not the Convent.

Maybe someday I'll find a way to convince Blaise to give up her ways and I could then stop stressing about what Blaise was going to do next and focus on my own life. I went to sleep full of maybes.

With a small smile on my face, I thought maybe I'll find some guy of my own.

* * *

**A/N I know this was absolutely terrible but I had no idea what to write for Thea. But on a happy note, just one more chapter and I'm half way through! Well please please please review! **


	9. Chapter 9 Freaky Birthmark

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Night World, L.J Smith does

* * *

Freaky Birthmark

That couldn't be the time, the clock must be broken or something. The substitute teacher was driving me insane! The worst thing is, he's here till Wednesday fortnight. He seemed okay when he first walked into the classroom but it all went downhill from there. . . .

_The class was chatting loudly, wondering what was taking their English teacher so long. I was listening to Chess as she talked about what she had done all weekend. A man no one recognised walked into the classroom, causing a hush instantly._

"_Hello everyone, your English teacher will be away for the next two weeks. So I'll be teaching you till then." Mr Sub seemed nice enough. "I need to learn your names, so I'm going to go round the class and one by one tell me your names." _**(A/N I hate doing that in language classes especially in French they always want you to give more information about yourselves as well!) **_So one by one the class gave their names. Mr Sub just nodded and smiled.  
_

"_Next"  
_

"_Hannah Snow."_

"_Good. Ne-." He had looked up and noticed my birthmark. I was used to people looking at me differently after they saw it, which was almost straight away as you couldn't miss it. It went _across _my cheek like a pink petal. _

"_Err . . . well . . . Where was I? Yes, next." From then on Mr Substitute teacher got on my nerves._

I looked up at the clock again. Thank God, only five minutes left.

"Okay I want those papers on my desk by Friday." _Rrriiinnnggg. _"You, in the third row. Not you, yes you. Would you please close the window at the back. Oh and you, the one with the freaky birthmark, would you close the other one." I froze. Did a he really just say that? Did a teacher just say that? I closed the window and all but ran out the door. Chess spent the rest of the day insulting Mr Sub and saying that there was nothing wrong with my birthmark.

But I already know that, I thought on the way home. I always thought that there was a story behind it. At times when I look in the mirror, I don't see Hannah Snow but someone else. Someone who is not just a girl with a freaky birthmark. Someone who doesn't care for her appearances because she knows there are more important things – I know that one too to an extent. Maybe one day, I'll be that girl in the mirror. I already know if I work hard enough I'll get my dream job so if I work hard enough at this I'll be able to get over my insecurities about my birthmark. And hopefully people around me will too.

* * *

**A/N **Yay I reached the half way mark XD tell me what you think. Review le do thoil - Ali


	10. Chapter 10 Damned daybreakers

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Night World, L.J Smith does.

* * *

Damned Daybreakers

What happens when a hunter falls in love with their prey? Try to kill them anyway? Yeah right. As if that's ever going to happen.

Hands touch – sparks fly. The situation gets worse:

soulmates.

One world has laws against this type of thing. The other just looks on in disgust. So where do two lovers go when shunned by both worlds. The answer is so simple it's laughable.

They become damned daybreakers.

* * *

**A/N** This was actually a couple of years ago and thats why its written different to the others and its the first fan fic i ever wrote so thats why its so short. so tell me what you think. review le do thoil - Ali


	11. Chapter 11 Stupid Bike

**Disclaimer: **I think you've all guessed that I'm not L.J. Smith, so I can't possibly be able to own such brilliant books like Night World.

* * *

Stupid Bike

Gah! Why wouldn't this damn thing start? I had been trying to fix my beloved Harley for the last four hours and I was not going to leave the garage until it was working.

I blame my uncle; I love him and all but keeping my baby all chained up for the last six weeks was not good for it. Yes it has been six weeks since everything happened. To sum it all up; I found out I was Morgead's soulmate, I was one of the four Wildpowers. I was _almost _hit by a train and then I _was _hit by a car. Claire, Hugo, Morgead and I were then abducted by Lily Redfern and her helpers. Pierce betrayed the gang. Lily decided to batter me because I wouldn't tell her who was the Wildpower and then she proceeded to stake me. I then spent three weeks recovering in the Circle Daybreak sanctuary; when I left I wasn't allowed ride my bike for apparently 'obvious' reasons. So yeah, I might have an accident and cause more harm to my chest but I'm _completely _recovered and I'm going to go for a ride on my Harley whether they like it or not. But then again that all depends on if I can get the blasted thing going.

I cursed loudly as the spanner that had been resting on the seat of my bike landed on my toe.

"Need a hand?" I looked up and smiled as I saw my best friend/boyfriend/arch nemesis/soulmate standing in the door way.

"It's no use, I've tried everything!"

"Wow, Jezebel Redfern is actually giving up!" I glared at him. Morgead better watch himself; I was the one with a weapon.

"Don't call me Jezebel," I said angrily, waving the spanner dangerously close to his face. And do you know what he did then? He laughed at me; he actually laughed at me. The nerve of him!

He took the last few steps between us and grabbed the spanner. I started to protest but he cut me off by kissing me sweetly. I think we all know where my protests went. I'm a teenage girl who has just found her soulmate; do you really think I could fight?

"Ew! Get a room!" we broke apart and saw Ricky coming down the stairs of the garage.

"If you don't like, get out." I loved my cousin but not at that moment. He smirked at me.

"No, I think I'll stay right here." He sat down looking smug. I sighed, well that was that perfect moment gone. I turned away from Morgead and started on my bike again.

I wasn't at it ten seconds when Morgead pulled me back and pressed his lips to mine again.

"Okay, Okay jeez, I get the picture." I heard Ricky stomp back up the stairs. Much to my disappointment, Mogead pulled away. He turned to my bike.

He wasn't working on it five minutes, when I heard my baby roaring to life.

"How – how did you do that?" Seriously, I had been trying for four hours and he fixed it in a few minutes.

He smiled smugly. "Easily, the bike doesn't like you."

I scowled. "Stupid bike."

* * *

**A/N **soo review ant tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12 Okay

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Night World, L.J Smith does

* * *

Okay

Calm down girl! For Goddess sake it's not like you're drinking the cup of Lethe. All you're doing is telling your soulmates family that you're a renegade witch who broke the most important laws in the Night World and for their protection they have to go to the Circle Daybreak Headquarters that just happen to be right here in Las Vegas. That should be easy to tell them right?

I couldn't believe I was going to do this. Then again Ros would be easy to tell; she was suspicious as it was. But Eric's mom; how was I going to tell her. She has been so nice to me since I imposed on her when I supposedly drank from the cup of Lethe. But she would never believe this. She would probably call the men in the white coats with the _big_ net.

Eric was being very calm about the whole situation. He was so calm it was unnerving. I looked at the clock and saw that it was half seven. Mrs Ross comes home from work at eight. GoddessGoddessGoddessGoddess. Argh! Snap out of!

There was a knock on the door and Eric stepped in. he must have heard my mini panic attack through the link.

"Thea calm down! Everything's going to be okay."

I just glared at him and sat down on the bed. He followed and wrapped his arms around me. As always I calmed down; Eric was my rock and with him next to me, it's hard to think that anything was not okay.

We stayed there till eight and the front door opened. We stayed there while Eric's mom made dinner. We stayed there until she called us and Ros. We stood up and I took a deep breath. Taking Eric's hand, we left the room believing everything would be okay.

* * *

**A/N **It must have been hard to tell someone who was completely human about the Night World. Anyhu, Hello again. Its been sooo long but between piles of homework and study for my Junior Cert I havent had a lot of time. And I have some bad news, because of that charming Junior Cert, this will probably be my last update until its over. But you know what would cheer me up? lots and lots of reviews :P see you on the 17th of June! - Ali


	13. Chapter 13 Home

**Hey I'm back! I wrote this really quickly after my last exam today so sorry if it's crappy but I really needed to write something. Seriously, talk about withdrawl symptoms!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Night World, Strange Fate would have been written ages ago.**

* * *

Home

I need to stop, my legs were killing me. He was one fast leopard. I couldn't believe he was beating me. It was my own fault of course; I had been winning for most of

the race but I had made the biggest mistake I could ever make – I looked behind me. The minute I did, Galen sprang in front of me, leaving me in shock. But of course

I could still win. I know the mansion gardens a lot better than he did. I took a hidden shortcut that brought me right up next to him. If my legs were tired when trying

to catch up with him, it was nothing like how they were now. I sighed in relief when we crossed our finishing line. I shifted into my half – and – half form and laid back

on the grass spent. I saw Galen lay down next to me. It had been about a month since the mission that didn't exactly go to plan. Already, I couldn't see my life without

Galen. He had started to fill the hole in my heart that had been there for as long as I could remember. He tore down my walls and gave me everything I missed. He

changed my view on the world to such an extent that I have no idea how I could have thought those things beforehand. Love doesn't make you weak, it is something

to live for and having something to live for keeps you going, makes you stronger. When I'm with Galen I feel all the affection that i missed when I was growing up.

Because of Galen I now have a soulmate, a blood sister and an actual sister. With Galen I feel whole. With Galen I'm home.

* * *

**A/N so what did you think? Review please! Oh and I'm changing my name, apparently my obsession with fairies has become a bit scary :P So when you see _an Cheó an Glen_ it's me XD - Ali**


	14. Chapter 14 Same Sky

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Night World, L.J Smith does

Well here's the next chapter. Better late then never I suppose. . . .

* * *

Same Sky

Eleven months. Eleven long and lonely months. That's how long my soulmate has been gone. Sometimes I completely regret my decision of sending him away; even if it was what he needed.

Here on my favourite hill, I remember that fateful night. I almost became a vampire, I almost became a werewolf, I almost lost the man I was destined to be with.

I miss him most when I see Jade and Mark together. They are so young and they do not have to go through the pain and loneliness of being away from their soulmate. I envy them.

I look up at the stars and smile, thinking back to when we went stargazing. How he seemed so interested in what i had to say. My knight. My everything.

To say that I miss him would be the understatement of the century. Watching him leave eleven months ago had torn me to pieces. But then I remember his last words to me.

_Even when we are apart, we'll be looking at the same sky_.

It's time to return home but looking up at the sky one more time, I know that out there somewhere, he is looking up seeing the same stars.

* * *

**A/N **Stupid writers block. Anyhu, I come with apologies for not updating in soo long. I'm going to _try_ to post more chapters between today and tomorrow as I wont be able to update for two weeks but I promise more chapters and stories after that. please review! - Ali.


	15. Chapter 15 Fate

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Night World, L.J. Smith does

* * *

Fate

There was debris everywhere. Even with vampire enhanced sight, it was hard to see through the smoke that was pressing in, threatening to choke me.

Every now and then, I would trip over a lifeless body and my heart would tighten. For a couple of agonizing seconds, I fear it's him; I see the face of the unfortunate soul and I feel the pain of their death and the overwhelming joy. It's not James.

The joy leaves as quickly as it came. Where is he?

This was meant to be a simple get in – get out mission. No one suspected the midnight witches to be there; and now the building was coming down.

I was still a fairly new vampire and the smell of blood was really testing my control, but the need to find James kept me going. If I get to live for eternity, I wanted to live it with him.

Debris was falling again, the remainder of the building was coming down and once it fell that would be the end.

Fate for once, was merciful. Just as I was about to give up when I felt a strong arm grab me. I turned and there he was; I never fully appreciated how lucky I was to have him, until he was almost ripped away from me.

We managed to get out, but only just. One thing was for sure, Fate may have brought us together, but I was not letting Fate, or the apocalypse; anything, pull us apart.

* * *

**A/N **I hope you like it. Reviews are much appreciated :)


	16. Chapter 16 Centuries of Love

Um . . . . Well . . . . Yeah I really have no excuse for how late this is.

**Disclaimer: Nope I own nothing.**

* * *

Centuries of Love

I sit in the corner of your office, curled up on the armchair reading a book. You sit behind your desk, pouring over paperwork. I can't help but notice the small crease on your forehead as you look at the document in your hands in concentration. I smile as I remember all the times I have noticed that very crease; but that was back when I wasn't Hannah Snow.

I don't know how many lives I have had, but I know for certain that you were there, engrossed in paperwork, your forehead forming a crease. I wouldn't want it any other way.

My book lay forgotten in my lap as I look at you. Your eyebrow quirks up and you lift your head to look at me. I smile and stare into those eyes that have never changed since the the day I met you, they had been full of pain; a pain that you carried through our thousand first meetings, to my thousand deaths. I can only imagine what you had gone through, everytime I blamed you for what Maya had done. I ran away when I should have been embracing you; I will never make that mistake again. We never got the chance to love each other over the years but now, I will love you the way Hana did, like Ha – nahkt should have done or when I was a slave, or a princess. Maya destroyed our happiness so many times, you had almost given up hope, but no longer will we have to worry.

It has been six months since I killed Maya, but the centuries of pain are still shining in your eyes, so placing my book back on the bookshelf and grab your hand. You protest, saying you have too much work; I just roll my eyes and keep dragging you down the hall to our room determined to wipe the pain from your eyes.

* * *

**A/N **Please review!


	17. Chapter 17 The Never Ending Climb

This is not one of me better fics but it brings me to my second last chapter!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The Never Ending Climb

"Yes Miles I get it; no Miles. Of course Miles"

This was basically the conversation I had with Miles as I paced around the living room in Decourdes mansion. Delos and I had arrived here a week ago and it wasn't exactly the best introduction; Delos was showing how much isolation had affected him. He didn't even know some of the most basic modern objects, but we have been battling through.

Miles had gone back home to mom and dad to break the news; Lord Thierry thought it would be safer if they were put into protection. Delos did kill one of the most influential vampires on the Council after all. Delos doesn't care much about it; he hates his family, well except his half human cousin and fellow Wildpower, Jez. Jez and her soulmate Morgead are here in the mansion too.

The tension is high as there is a race between Circle Daybreak and the Night Council to find the final two Wildpowers. Lord Thierry thinks he is closing in on another one and has all Daybreakers searching – except Delos and Jez. No one wants anything to happen and its driving Delos mad. He is not used to being cooped up in a small space – his words not mine, I don't think the mansion could be called a small space. But I suppose I know how he feels; I miss mom and dad and Miles. I miss climbing cliffs; the andreneline rush that used to surge through me as I looked at my next climb, the anticipation of what was waiting at the top; the shock that came at a sudden miss footing the rush of wind as you fall..

But I have Delos and though the apocalypse is coming closer every day and Circle Daybreak is nowhere near ready, there is always the chance, maybe a slim chance but still chance, that we will make it. We will fight to the end, always climbing, always looking up for the top. I saw Delos head down to the kitchen.

"Sorry Miles, I've got to go." I ran out after him.

No matter what happens today, tomorrow or twenty years from now, I wasn't ready to fall just yet.

* * *

**A/N **Please review!


End file.
